


泪晶耳钉

by bcaamage



Series: 星露谷日常 [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage
Summary: “嘿。你昨晚睡得怎么样？我听到你说梦话了。你似乎吓到了，但我必须承认……那很可爱。”——塞巴斯蒂安





	泪晶耳钉

**Author's Note:**

> “嘿。你昨晚睡得怎么样？我听到你说梦话了。你似乎吓到了，但我必须承认……那很可爱。”——塞巴斯蒂安

维克托起床来到厨房，塞巴斯蒂安正在煮咖啡。

“早啊！”维克托从背后搂住了爱人，他撩开塞比那缕遮挡右耳的长发，凑过去亲吻他的耳垂，冰晶耳环在晨光中散发着柔和的光芒。

塞比顺势一扭就挣脱出他的怀抱，转身递给维克托一杯咖啡。

维克托甚是诧异，这个从来不运动的家伙，居然可以如此灵活。

他端着咖啡杯来到餐桌旁，打开电脑查收邮件。抬头看了一眼坐在桌子对面的塞比，左手拿着勺子搅拌咖啡，右手无意识地摸着耳钉，脸颊绯红，正在出神。

维克托暗自发笑，他清楚这家伙在回味什么。

维克托家扩建的地窖几天前刚刚完工，他领着塞比参观新地窖。

塞比率先走下楼梯，他的声音从底下传来：“喂，你修地窖准备做什么？酒窖吗？总不会是想让我搬下来吧？”

“你想搬下来吗？”维克托走进来关上门。罗宾在墙壁高处开了一扇窄窗，夕阳洒进来，地窖里蒙上一层暗暗的红色。

“我以为你怀念你妈妈家里的房间。”塞巴斯蒂安原先在罗宾家就住在地窖里。

“不用了，谢谢，楼上的卧室我住得很舒服。”塞比悠闲地在地窖里转悠。

“我刚来鹈鹕镇的时候，有好长一段时间，你都不允许我进你的房间，记得吗？”维克托靠着墙，目光追着塞比。

“当然，那时候我跟你又不熟。”塞巴斯蒂安一脸坦然。

“那一次看到了你在论坛上发布的求购，顺路给你送过去，结果在你房门口敲了好半天，你开门后却把我堵在楼梯口，根本没有放我进去。”维克托委屈巴巴地说，“当时我就想把你按在地窖的墙上吻你。”

塞比几大步走到维克托身边，仰起脸凑近他，嘴唇碰上维克托的嘴唇。“像这样吗？”

维克托双手捏住塞巴蒂斯安的肩膀，轻轻一转让塞比背靠着墙，身体紧紧将对方贴在墙上，低头吻下来，含糊不清地说：“像这样。”

维克托一边吻他，右手伸到塞比身后搂住他的腰，左手松开他的肩膀，从自己口袋里掏出一个小盒子，双手在塞比腰后打开盒盖。

“什么东西？”塞比分心了，好奇地转头朝下看。

维克托将盒子递到塞巴斯蒂安眼前。

塞比从盒子里取出一只耳钉，“哇嗷，这上面镶嵌的是泪晶。”他说完又把耳钉放回盒子里，“可惜我没有耳洞。”

“没关系，我来帮你。”维克托笑着说。

“不要，好疼。”

维克托取出一只耳钉，把盒子盖好塞进口袋，又紧紧将塞比贴在墙上，说：“你戴着肯定很好看。”

他不再说话，凑上去亲吻塞比，右手轻轻揉捏对方右边的耳垂。他右手捏住耳钉，左手取下小塞子，将耳钉的针突然插进被他揉得通红的耳垂，塞比不由“啊”了一声，轻轻咬了一下维克托的舌头。

洁白的泪晶挂在塞比通红的耳垂上，一滴殷红即将滴落，维克托伸出舌头将其卷走。

维克托低下头看着电脑屏幕，却什么都看不进去，找个时间再给这家伙戴上另一只吧。


End file.
